


Despaired Class Rep-chan and the remnants of Towa city

by UnstableFable



Series: The Despair of Hayakawa Himawari [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode
Genre: But here i am anyway, Gen, I really shouldnt be posting something i have no other content on, Maybe - Freeform, Ultimate Class Rep, its gonna be a series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 19:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7814950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnstableFable/pseuds/UnstableFable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pretty much what the title says.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Despaired Class Rep-chan and the remnants of Towa city

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KlonoaDreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KlonoaDreams/gifts).



> Why am I posting this when I have no other content up bar some crappy doodles on tumblr I can't say. Essentially Himawari is an oc klonoadreams and myself created for a non despair au. Along the way however I inevitably wondered 'what if she despaired'? And Junko had use for her?
> 
> Then this happened. It will make sense when we both reveal more about her and everything else I swear...(I hope).

There wasn't much left of Towa city. What had once been a ' beacon of hope' during the tragedy had been all but ravaged by the remnants of it's civilisation that had survived the initial invasion of Monokuma children.

Blood soaked the roads, eery in its bright luminosity against the cold grey. With Monaka fallen and her four puppets cast away, the children had no direction and the adults remained hungry.

Enoshima Junko had laughed once, prior to the chaos. There had been something hilarious in the imagery of the harbingers of the apocalypse as children in bear masks.

Himawai had then just smiled as an ice pick pressed under her jaw, scattered pages of doodles featuring a split monochromatic bear under her fingertips and feet. Junko continued giggling until she crashed.

The Towa citizens obviously didn't find or appreciate Junko's humor. 

With no more business left for the Despaired (ex) Ultimate Class-rep, Hayakawa Himawari began her way to meet up with Him before he left the city without her.

The sound of scuffling feet and a harsh, dreadful gasp caught her attention. The footsteps were light and small, the gasp was high pitched. Briefly, she remembers a boy that she once read bedtime stories to and would share a bed when the monster's in his closet were too much for him.

Without much thought, Himawari slowly peered around a corner into an alleyway. 

Well. Speak of the devil and her summons would appear (that's how it went roughly , right?).

Down in the darkness four tiny bodies whispered furiously to one another, huddled into a sloppy oval. From what little she could make out in the gaps between their bodies, broken pieces of what could of once been their 'character weapons', an expired lunch box and a can of soda were layed at their feet.

It was as pathetic as their appearance and general state of existence as of that moment. They were abused house pets who had been abandoned in the trash. While they did still have their claws, their mentality and emotions however were extremely compromised. 

It would be fairer to put them down.

Reaching into the waist band of her skirt, she pulled out twin guns and levelled them. She would do this quickly and give some mercy.

And if anyone found out she'd call it extermination of rats. The four kids had never been intended to survive.

(Neither had Monoka but Komaeda was not a team player, he played a whole different game with rules known only to him and perhaps Junko.

Monoka could pretend all she liked that Junko raised her as a successor to her despair, but the truth was she was just a pet. Sooner or later had Junko lived, she would of drowned that girl in the nearest body of water because Junko had killed her sister for not playing her right and did she really think she would of let anyone else take her mantle?

With the safety off and forefinger pressed against the triggers, Himawari looked at the four children, pathetic and so small-

'Nee-chan!'

-She put her arms down. Her guns tucked back away, she cleared her throat, watching as they jumped, forms stiff and eyes terrified. Unconsciously, they loosened their muscles as they spotted her familiar face although they were obviously wary.

Well. That was something. 

As four sets of tiny feet followed after her own, Himawari contemplated that she would have to review her position. When a tiny hand slipped into hers, she decided to leave that until later.


End file.
